The present invention relates to a goggle, such as a swim goggle, and more particularly to such a goggle wherein each of the components is flexible and the goggle is integrally formed in a molding operation.
It is well known in the goggle art to form a goggle from the following components: two lenses, two frame members, a bridge and a strap. The lenses are usually rigid and transparent, although, if desired, they may also be tinted. Each of the frame or padding members mounts a respective one of the lenses. Typically the frame member is resilient and adapted to receive and maintain a snap-fit, substantially rigid lens therein against accidental displacement therefrom. In the case of a swim goggle or other desirably liquid-tight goggle, the mounting of the lens within the frame member is preferably watertight. The frame member in such an instance makes a watertight connection so that the lenses, the frame members and the wearer's face define about each of the wearer's eyes a watertight and water-free compartment. Each frame member has a proximal end and a distal end. The bridge connects the proximal ends of the frame members, typically extending over the nose of the wearer, while a strap or headband connects the distal ends of the frame members, typically extending over the back and sides of the wearer's head.
The prior art frames have not proven to be entirely satisfactory from the point of view of either the manufacturer or the user.
From the point of view of the manufacturer, the production and assembly process is difficult and costly. Six separate elements must first be produced (that is, two lenses, two frame members, a bridge and a strap) and then assembled together to produce a saleable goggle. Not only must each lens be inserted into its respective frame member, as noted above, but each frame member must have two additional connections, one to the bridge and one to the strap. Such an assembly process is complex and labor-intensive.
From the point of view of the user, the prior art goggle is likely to at least partially come apart during prolonged use—for example, the lenses may separate from the frame members, the bridge may separate from one of the frame members, or the strap may separate from one of the frame members. Further, the ability of the user to transport the goggle in a compact folded orientation is limited by the possibility of either or both of the rigid lenses being broken during folding or transporting. Finally, because the lenses are not breathable and there is typically a temperature difference between the outside water and the air in the watertight chamber formed by the lens, the face and the frame member, there is frequently fogging of the lens during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece integrally-formed goggle.
Another object is to provide such goggle having the components thereof flexible.
Yet another object is to provide such a goggle which is integrally formed in a molding operation.
A further object is to provide such a goggle wherein the lenses promote temperature equalization between both major surfaces thereof.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a goggle which is relatively light in weight.
It is a further object to provide such a goggle which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, use and maintain.